


Dens sapientiae

by Niedergeschlagen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (blaming my weak understanding of dentristry on Marius being doped up), A Vine reference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentistry, M/M, My thirst for Courfiustaire is unquenchable, Twin Peaks references?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niedergeschlagen/pseuds/Niedergeschlagen
Summary: The man who was not Courfeyrac snorted painfully loudly. ”My God, are you hearing this? Marius, sweetie, you’re doing amazing —” he leaned towards Courfeyrac and mock-whispered, ”— Marius has never even seen Twin Peaks.”(Based on this tumblr post.)





	Dens sapientiae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KadanKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadanKoala/gifts).



”Hey, baby, how are you feeling?” 

The voice sounded comforting in Marius’s ears, even if the words were a bit choppy. He opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing but a groan came out. His mouth was oddly full like he’d eaten wool. 

”Baby?” 

The voice was still distant and choppy. Out of the blue, Marius let out a giggle. Or a shriek.

”Fire,” he slurred.

”What?” 

”Courfeyrac, get out of the way, this is golden,” another voice chimed in. This one was rougher than the voice of Courfeyrac. Yet it wasn’t hostile. 

Marius cracked open one eye. ”Fire.” 

Three faces loomed over him. One of them was the loveliest, freckled face, sunny and bright-eyed, yet worried. The other face, presumably belonging that of the rough voice, was gaunt and a bit odd, but Marius thought it rather handsome at first glance. The third was a woman, less familiar than the first two. She smiled at him.

”Alright, wonderful. You’re awake. Can you give me your name?” she asked. 

His immediate thought was, ’I can’t give you my name because it’s mine’, but that was far too long a sentence for him to force out of his mouth. Instead, he settled on: ”Marius.” 

”Lovely,” she said. ”I’ll give you a minute and we’ll have a bit of a chat then.” 

He watched retreat to busy herself with... very medical looking equipment. 

”Honey, put the phone away. You’re not filming him,” the sunny man said to the gaunt man. ”It’s not funny. Ferre still has a video of me telling the nurse I’m gay instead of telling him my name.” 

”Courf, no. I love him but this is too good.” 

”Grantaire...” 

Marius, wanting to butt in on the conversation the two men were having about him, in front of him, said: ”Fire.” 

”What did you say, baby? Fire? Does something hurt?” the man, Courfeyrac, asked him, immediately turning his full attention to Marius.

Marius shook his head. He closed his eyes, focusing on that stupid runaway thought that had been buzzing in his head ever since he woke up. ”Fire walk with me.”

The man who was not Courfeyrac snorted painfully loudly. ”My God, are you hearing this? Marius, sweetie, you’re doing amazing —” he leaned towards Courfeyrac and mock-whispered, ”— Marius has never even seen _Twin Peaks_.”

”Oh shush, R,” Courfeyrac said.

R; now that was a simple and easy name to grasp, Marius thought to himself.

Instead of oh-shushing, R said to him: ”Are you going to see me in twenty-five years?”

”Time is an illusion, you fuck!” Marius blurted. Then he gasped. Why was he being so rude to R? R was so sweet to him... R was... who was R really? He was so confused, and... crying? He was crying and confused. ”How do I know you?” 

Courfeyrac was now laughing, gripping the side of the bed, whilst R was wheezing and trying to hold the camera as still as possible. Marius, on the other hand, was uncomfortable with this tableau. Something was unfolding that he did not understand. He still had cotton mouth. He was still crying. He had to change the subject. ”Regina George thought Janis was a lesbian, because...” 

”No, please don’t stop there. Go on,” R prompted him, tears of unbridled joy streaming down his face, still holding a phone. 

”Because she was Lebanese.” Marius finished. Then he mumbled. "I thought she was American." 

”Oh my, God.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, lads, I've no idea what this is.


End file.
